The power supply of an arc welder or a plasma arc torch typically includes an input line that is connected to a conventional supply of electric power, such as household or industrial alternating current. The power supply also includes multiple output terminals. One of the terminals is electrically connected to an anode, such as by way of an electrode holder, and the other of the terminals is connected to the workpiece to produce an electric arc between the anode and the workpiece. The power supply typically includes a housing assembly that contains the various electrical components of the power supply therein. The housing typically includes one or more cover panels that shield the electrical components from the operator and the environment.
Some of the electrical components of the power supply can generate large amounts of heat. Accordingly, many conventional power supplies include thermal cooling devices mounted within the housing to cool the electrical components. The environment within which these types of machines are typically used, consist of many large and small air contaminants. These contaminants are then captured by the air intake and accelerated into the machine. The particles collide with the thermal cooling devices and adhere to the leading edges. Over time these contaminants accumulate on these leading edges and reduce air flow over the thermal cooling device resulting in reducing cooling capacity. The electrical components may also accumulate contaminants or cease to function over time, thereby requiring service or replacement.
Traditionally, repair, replacement or maintenance of these cooling devices required that the power supply housing would be disassembled. However, disassembly of the power supply may require multiple components within the power supply to be removed in order to access the cooling devices and other devices that require some type of maintenance. The removal of these additional assemblies increases service time and increases the possibility of damage to the parts being handled. Additionally, the connections to the sub-assemblies may require access to the sides of the equipment to disconnect related plug(s). These traditional means lead many users to forget these connections and potentially damaging the internal components during the reassembly process.
It is thus desirable to provide a power supply housing assembly having a sliding attribute that allows for access of the internal components throughout the power supply with minimal effort.